


'Tis The Season

by sleepyscoops



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Daydreaming, Fluff, Freeform, Kinda maybe?, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, hint hint snwu!, well it's almost xmas so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyscoops/pseuds/sleepyscoops
Summary: A little plant and a helpful co-worker equates to Jihoon's Christmas miracle!





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> i am jobless, so i wrote this **entirely** in comic sans lmao  
> also i wrote this freely - there may be mistakes ><  
> AND it's not yet xmas but 'tis the season to be merry i'm posting this early bc i _might_ get busy towards the year-end so here ya go!

Jihoon wants to kiss Choi Seungcheol really, really badly.

He’d grab the older man by his collar, and pushing him against the wall like in those overrated dramas, before locking their lips together in a frenzied, unforgettable kiss.

Okay, maybe that scene is a bit egotistic, but hey, even if Jihoon seems smaller than buff Mr Choi, he’s still quite strong himself, thank you very much – he’s been eating more protein than rice (he’s giving up rice _for now_ , so that he can bulk up to impress a certain someone…).

Work is inherently boring, especially when the holidays are near, so Jihoon spends his time daydreaming of the different scenes in which he’d get to kiss his boss, Mr Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol’s the supervisor of the Marketing department, a step higher than Jihoon on the career ladder – so he’s technically a senior who has to be respected and treated accordingly. So Jihoon should try and romance Mr Choi with a dozen roses and an expensive box of chocolates, before taking him to a classy restaurant to wine and dine, and **then** he can kiss Seungcheol at the end of the date. But the chances of Choi Seungcheol agreeing to go on a date with him is already very slim in the first place, and Jihoon knows that those kinds of dates would burn a whole in his savings, and he really wants to buy that new gaming computer because it’s been advertised as the best in the market with its advanced gaming technology...

Anyway, back to the matter at hand: Jihoon still wants to kiss Mr Supervisor Choi Seungcheol, forget about the stupid gaming computer.

Developers would certainly improve the tech and make even better things (and charge them at exorbitant prices, those **capitalists** ) but there would only be one Choi Seungcheol in Jihoon’s lifetime, which makes him want to kiss Choi Seungcheol **even more.**

“Hey, Jihoon. We have that meeting with Mr Choi now.” Wonwoo rolls over to Jihoon’s desk in his office chair. Jihoon snaps out of his reverie and quickly grabs a piece of paper and a random pen from his messy desk, then he follows Wonwoo to Conference Room 6, located just down the hallway.

It’s a small meeting, with only three people attending – Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Mr Choi, who’s already setting up his laptop to the projector at the head of the table in the cramped conference room.

One look at Mr Choi, and Jihoon feels lightheaded and hot all over.

Goddammit Mr Choi.

Why does he have to look so damn dashing today in his stupid white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which makes him look so **powerful** and in charge (which he is) and his stupid tie with a yellow duck pattern that makes Jihoon smile.

Why do they all call him Mr Choi, you ask? It makes him sound like he’s seventy years old, and he doesn’t even own the company! In fact, Mr Choi is about a year older than Jihoon and Wonwoo, which is still pretty young. Still, some idiot named Kwon Soonyoung who heads up Human Resources implemented that silly policy this year on the first of April, for employees to call their supervisors formally – either Sir or Mister or Miss or Madam or any appropriate honorifics (apparently the employees of HR calls their boss Captain Kwon, which sounds like some dodgy cereal brand or a bad parody of Captain America, given that he’s not a real captain and probably doesn’t possess any sailing or superhuman abilities) in a misguided ploy to foster bonds between employees and their bosses.

At least Marketing got the better end of the stick, so Choi Seungcheol is just plain ol’ Mr Choi.

Jihoon sits beside Wonwoo as Mr Choi starts talking about numbers and figures and graphs and strategies, trying to look focused, pretending like he’s taking notes on whatever important thing Mr Choi is saying.

“Jihoon, are you taking notes?” Jihoon’s startled to find out that Mr Choi is addressing him with that silky smooth baritone, and he looks at his blank paper, then at Mr Choi’s unreadable expression, his presentation put on hold.

Yes, Jihoon is taking notes on what flavour of ice-cream Mr Choi might like based on the shape of his luscious lips – boring vanilla or adventurous mint chocolate chip? Jihoon can’t exactly tell, but he’s already imagining the two of them dropping by an ice-cream parlour after work, sampling all 31 flavours on offer just to find out which one is Seungcheol’s favourite. Then Jihoon could somehow kiss him and taste his lips, giving Seungcheol and unforgettable memory of kissing and ice-cream and Jihoon and more kissing.

Forget that it’s in the middle of winter, with temperatures reaching below zero. But kissing would be a great way to keep warm. Science says so - then it’ll be very healthy for Jihoon and Seungcheol to keep kissing forever, especially in this cold weather, until they run out of breath.

“Your pen’s not working, Jihoon.” Mr Choi says, plucking an expensive pen out of his shirt pocket, and hands it over to Jihoon, who’s frozen in his spot like a deer caught in the headlights. Next to him, Wonwoo snorts and leans back in his chair – Jihoon’s been out of his mind for the past couple of weeks, ever since Mr Choi told the whole department that he’d been working out over the summer during a water cooler break. Since then, Jihoon acknowledges his stupid ole office crush on his boss Mr Choi, and has been plotting on ways to kiss his boss.

Jihoon takes Mr Choi’s pen without a word, and writes a header (the title of the presentation); while Mr Choi continues his speech, summing up the stagnant performance of Marketing that year. Wonwoo’s hanging onto Mr Choi’s every word, while Jihoon goes back to entertain his thoughts, appreciating the tone of Mr Choi’s voice.

That deep baritone – oh, Jihoon would **love** to listen to it all night until he falls asleep. Mr Choi’s voice is bit rough around the edges, with a hint of an accent of his hometown, but still convincing, charismatic and confident that Jihoon would say yes to whatever Mr Choi asks of him. He wouldn’t mind hearing it every day for the rest of his life – maybe they could be lying under the stars together, listening to Mr Choi talk about nothing in particular would be a nice date. It’ll be a little cold, sleeping under the vast canvas of the night sky, but they’d share a blanket and a sleeping bag and cuddle up to each other and maybe make out a little bit, and the thought of kissing Mr Choi thrills him more.

“Jihoon, do you have any opinions?” Mr Choi asks him a question.

  _Absolutely excellent,_ Jihoon almost says, still in daydream mode; because of course the idea of kissing is marvellous; but he catches himself and launches into a marketing idea off the top of his head that would boost sales even more next year, and hopefully improve the mediocre performance of their department.

Once Jihoon ends his little speech, Mr Choi gives him a heart-fluttering smile. “That’s a brilliant idea, Jihoon. I’ll see how we can work it into next year’s plans.”

Jihoon’s heart soars at the praise, and he nods back with gratitude, keeping a calm expression on his face. Wonwoo gives a bit of feedback on something less important, while Jihoon reflects on what Mr Choi had said.

_Next year would be amazing_ , Jihoon thinks. New year, new plans, new beginnings -

What better way to start off the new year with a kiss? Their company would always hold some end-of-year party (instead of giving everyone holiday bonuses) and maybe Jihoon could wrangle Mr Choi into a corner – no, a balcony would be more romantic. They’d talk and laugh all evening, enjoying bottomless champagne, and Jihoon would have that fuzzy buzz when he’s a little tipsy off the bubbly; then they’d count down the new year together, and when it’s time, Jihoon would lean forward and give Mr Choi a kiss and there’d be fireworks – literally and figuratively, like Those Romantic Movies that describe first kisses as fireworks – and that would certainly be a perfect beginning!

Their meeting is now over, and Mr Choi collects his belongings, leaving Jihoon and Wonwoo with a smile. Jihoon slumps against the table, resting his head on it, letting out a sigh. His imagination needs a rest; it’s been working overtime lately, especially around Mr Choi.

“Work’s been crappy lately.” Jihoon mumbles into the hard surface, his voice muffled.

“’Tis the season.” Wonwoo spins around in his chair. “Mr Choi was really impressed with your idea, though.”

Jihoon shrugs, still lying on the desk.

“How do you do it?” Wonwoo asks.

“What.”

“I know you have a crush on Mr Choi.” Wonwoo says, exposing Jihoon’s true feelings. Jihoon doesn’t show much on the surface, always keeping a nonchalant expression, even around Mr Choi. But deep down inside…

Jihoon doesn’t offer an explanation, and Wonwoo knows better than to pry. The two men leave Conference Room 6, returning to their desks. Both of them pull up YouTube on their computers – Jihoon watches food videos, while Wonwoo picks out some cat videos – and all is well for the next ten minutes.

Cat videos always make Wonwoo focus, and the internet is a wormhole for it; but he rolls over to Jihoon’s side when Jihoon is fully invested in a video about Christmas puddings. He still wants to talk to Jihoon about his crush on Mr Choi without mentioning it – Wonwoo’s good at picking subtle hints from his friend’s body language.

“Ah, ‘tis the season. Christmas is near.” Wonwo drawls.

Jihoon leans back in his chair and nods, salivating over the sweet treats onscreen. Christmas, the season of snow and presents and warm fireplaces. Jihoon’s overactive imagination immediately conjures up a scene, where he trudges to Mr Choi’s house with a Christmas gift in a blizzard, and Mr Choi would be inherently surprised and touched that Jihoon braved the weather just to give a simple present.

There’d be snow dusted on Jihoon’s grey coat (even though he doesn’t own one), and he’d be wet and shivering, then Mr Choi would invite him in to wait out the brewing snowstorm outside. They’d enjoy eggnog and sit a little bit too close to each other in front of the warm fireplace, then Jihoon would give Mr Choi a quick kiss on the lips, before they’d stumble down to the floor and make love…

Wait. Too fast.

Eyes on the prize: Jihoon just wants to **kiss** Mr Choi Seungcheol.

Anything other than that would be a bonus/boners that can cum after.

(Haha, puns.)

Wonwoo’s been watching the YouTube video on Jihoon’s computer screen, until he notices that his friend is fidgeting in his chair, tugging at his pants like they’re on fire. The tips of his ears are visibly red, and so is the back of his neck – seeing Jihoon become flustered because of one (1) fine man makes Wonwoo amused. He rolls back to his own station without a word, his brain working at full capacity (but zero productivity) to help Jihoon romance Mr Choi.

Jihoon’s always been guarded, reserved. He’d never even voiced his feelings for Mr Choi until Wonwoo did it for him in Conference Room 6 earlier. There’d always been a rumour in their company that Jihoon’s possibly an alien android – heartless and inept towards other people’s feelings. In fact, the only time he smiled was when Captain Kwon drank a cup of salted cola at the CEO’s birthday, and even then his tiny grin only lasted for two seconds.

The rest of the day goes by unproductive for two of the marketing executives – Jihoon wasting his time on YouTube (but still getting paid) while Wonwoo plots and plots like an evil mastermind. The two of them clock out together at five p.m on the dot, and just as Jihoon turns to wave goodbye, Wonwoo leans in and invades Jihoon’s personal space with an important, yet cryptic message.

“Tomorrow, wear your best clothes.”

 

Tomorrow comes too soon – Jihoon’s been up half of the night worrying about what to wear, and spends the other half of it rolling around in bed, worrying about what could happen the next day. He’s pretty sure that Wonwoo won’t be impressed with the ensemble he’d picked out to wear: a burgundy suit – the best one he has – matched with a slim black tie and a pair of dark eyebags, which isn’t fashionable at all. He turns up an hour early at the office, bumping into Mr Choi, who’s wearing a navy suit that fits him perfectly.

“Good morning, Jihoon.” Mr Choi smiles. “You look dashing.”

“Morning. Thank you.” Jihoon mumbles, and scurries over to his desk. He powers his computer on, and immediately gets sucked into a black hole called the internet, and all thoughts of his boss dissipate.

He doesn’t even notice Wonwoo arriving as he browses a myriad of food videos, wishing that he could have a nice big pot of kimchi stew, so maybe he could get some work done if he’s well-fed.

Maybe.

“Jihoon, you’ve got a meeting.” Wonwoo taps Jihoon’s shoulder.

“What meeting?” Jihoon steals a glance at his desk calendar, where he meticulously jots down his appointments, but there aren’t any for today.

_Must be a last minute thing_ , Jihoon thinks. And probably the reason why he’s all dressed up.

A promotion?

Then Jihoon would get Mr Choi’s position, assuming that Mr Choi would be promoted too, possibly as a board member or something equally important.

Mr Choi would call Jihoon into his fancy corner office that has a fabulous view of the city; and he’d be sitting on his intricately carved mahogany desk, inviting Jihoon into his strong arms with the sexy quirk of an eyebrow.

_“Congratulations on your promotion, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol would purr in his deep voice against Jihoon’s ear. “Here’s my present for you.”_

And they’d kiss on the desk, on the paperwork; a clash of teeth and tongues, nipping each other’s lips. A hot office romance that would be the talk of the town…

“Mr Choi is waiting for you in Conference Room 6.” Wonwoo says, dragging Jihoon back to reality.

Jihoon nods his thanks, adjusting his suit as he stands up from his chair. The walk to Conference Room 6 is nerve-wracking, infinite possibilities of what could happen running through his mind. Jihoon’s throat is dry, and he can hear the thrum of his heartbeat in his ears as he reaches out for the doorknob with a trembling hand.

Only Mr Choi is in there, with his back towards the door, removing his suit jacket.  

Oh.

Jihoon swallows, tapping on the door as he enters, making his presence known; and Mr Choi turns to face him with a smile as he rolls up his shirt sleeves.

Hot damn.

“Hello, Jihoon.” Mr Choi smiles that beautiful smile, and Jihoon’s heart melts a little.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Jihoon manages to keep his voice level, training his gaze onto Mr Choi’s nose instead.

“Wonwoo said you could help me with some paperwork.” Mr Choi pats a mountainous pile of papers on the table that Jihoon just notices, because he’d been too busy ogling his boss.

_Wonwoo, you traitor_. _Meeting, my ass._ Jihoon considers dumping Wonwoo as a friend, but then he’d be alone; because only Wonwoo works in a similar wavelength as Jihoon.

Jihoon can’t say no to Mr Choi, anyway, so he takes a seat beside his boss and they sift through the stack of papers for the next hour, slaving away in silence. It’s an odd kind of silence, where Jihoon’s hyperaware that Mr Choi is right next to him, and he makes sure to not mess up and accidentally-on-purpose touch Mr Choi’s hand, though a few times, their knees knock against each other’s under the table.

An hour later, Jihoon leans back in his seat and stretches, taking a breather after doing nothing but stare at black-and-white print and actually being productive for once. Work…is tiring. But he’s got to put on a strong front for Mr Choi, who still looks refreshed even though they’ve barely made a dent in the stack.

“Take a break, Jihoon.” Seungcheol stops his work too, turning to look at Jihoon. “You’ve done very well this year.”

All Jihoon remembers doing at the office is browse the web (probably the reason Marketing has been doing poorly that year), but a compliment is a compliment, and Jihoon accepts it graciously.

“Christmas is around the corner, huh.” Mr Choi says casually, trying to strike up a conversation, and Jihoon nods. “Any plans for the holidays?”

Jihoon immediately remembers his Christmas fantasy involving presents and fireplaces and something beyond second base. He starts loosening his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt, trying to think of nothing inappropriate – he’s aware of Mr Choi watching him.

“It’s a bit warm in here, don’t you think?” Mr Choi glances around – there’s no proper ventilation in the tiny room, making it the most inconducive place to do some work for an extended amount of time.

“It is.” Jihoon plucks some collated papers from the stack, resuming his work. The quicker he can get out of Conference Room 6, the better. But he nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand rests on his shoulder, and he glances at Mr Choi, who’s leaning so far back in his chair that he almost looks like he’s lying down.

“Look up.” Seungcheol points up to the ceiling.

Jihoon does.

There’s a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads, and Jihoon can hear Wonwoo’s voice saying _‘tis the season…_

Seungcheol is staring at Jihoon intensely; his gaze dropping from Jihoon’s eyes to Jihoon’s slightly parted lips – it’s tempting, but he’s got a code of ethics and he’d break them all by smooching a subordinate during office hours _in the office._

Jihoon, however, doesn’t care, and he moves towards Seungcheol, wrapping a hand on his nape, guiding their faces closer, only to stop when they’re inches away; Seungcheol’s long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“Mr Choi, may I?” Jihoon whispers.

Seungcheol nods limply, letting Jihoon lead; and the moment their lips touch, it all seems right, code of ethics begone. It’s soft and sweet and tender and nothing like Jihoon’s even imagined, but this is it, this is the real thing. Seungcheol’s throwing himself all over Jihoon; their bodies pressed close, and kissing like there’s no tomorrow.

Only when there’s a knock on the door, they break apart, though Jihoon manages to capture Seungcheol’s lips for a final taste before he pulls away, completely satisfied.

“Oho, so you’re in here, making out.” It’s Captain Kwon, head of HR. He’s got a surprised expression, like he doesn’t expect to see Seungcheol and Jihoon, of all people, locking lips in Conference Room 6, surrounded by paperwork. The myth that Jihoon’s an alien android: debunked!

“Mistletoe.” Wonwoo peeks in behind him, pointing to the plant dangling above Jihoon and Seungcheol’s head. “‘Tis the season.”

“That’s a convenient excuse.” Captain Kwon grins, his mochi cheeks puffing out. “Continue.” He leaves with a wink as he shuts the door, giving Jihoon and Seungcheol some privacy. The pair look at each other with sheepish smiles, and the way Seungcheol bites his lip hints to Jihoon that he wants more.  

Jihoon stands up, pushing his chair away – that piece of furniture is a nuisance in his pursue to kiss Choi Seungcheol for a second time. And a third time. And for an infinite number of times, because he knows he’ll never get tired of kissing Mr Choi.

“Come here.” Jihoon commands, and Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jihoon’s neck, before dipping down so that their lips meet in a long, passionate kiss.  

 

 

epilogue:

Captain Kwon knocks on the door leading to Conference Room 6, and slowly opens it, hoping to find it empty – it’s an hour after office hours, and there’s no one else around, but what if Jihoon and Seungcheol are working **overtime** in Conference Room 6?

There’s nobody inside. Captain Kwon lets out a tiny sigh of relief. Good thing Jihoon and Seungcheol’s taken their kissing fiesta elsewhere – to the bedroom, cough – but that’s none of Captain Kwon’s business. His target is still there, though, the mistletoe suspended in the air, right above the spot where he’d caught Jihoon and Seungcheol earlier.

He jumps a couple of times and easily retrieves the mistletoe, though the piece of rope it was tied to is still attached to the ceiling. Oh well.

He’s a man with a plan, too; and seeing how well the mistletoe worked for Jihoon and Seungcheol, he hopes that it would work for him too.

Captain Kwon stuffs the mistletoe in his pocket and hurries to leave the eerie office, but on his way out, he drops a Post-It note in the middle of Wonwoo’s desk, where he won’t miss it.  

_Come see me first thing tomorrow. – Captain Kwon_

‘Tis the season to be kissy.

**Author's Note:**

> early merry xmas everyone!  
> i hope you enjoyed that - please do leave a **kudos** or **comments** down below if you did, I would appreciate it **very** much!
> 
> PSA: lee woozi is BOSS okay


End file.
